Tokyo Drift
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Summary inside.


**Tokyo Drift**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

The five kids who fought X.A.N.A years ago are no longer kids, they were adults and Yumi was taking them on a trip to Japan to visit Odd who is living with her cousin Ami Kaze. As they all got their tickets and sat on the plane they looked out the window to see countries below them living peacfuly. If it wasn't for them, the world would be in ruins. As the plan landed in Japan, everyone could see people going on with their busy lives.

"Ah there's our ride," Yumi said waving to her cousin, she waved back and walked over to them.

"Well if it isn't my big cousin coming to visit her baby cousin," said Ami childishly.

"Hey Ami, where are the others?" Yumi asked walking to the car with the others following.

"Um Jason is at home with Sakura, and Odd is probably at the garage," Ami explained.

"Oh well let's get going then," Ulrich pressured. They all got in the car and Ami drove pretty fast and they were at her house in a few minutes, everyone got out and saw how pretty and big the house was. As they walked in they saw a little girl playing with some dolls and watching some japanese cartoons.

"Why is Amaya watching Naruto? Don't tell me she got in my stuff again," Yumi said walking over to the little girl and tapping her on the shoulder, the little girl turned around and jumped in her auntie's arms.

"Auntie Yumi! Uncle Jason has been looking for you," the little girl said happily.

"Okay where is he?" Yumi asked putting the little girl down, then she was clocked upside the head by a wooden spoon.

"Auntie Sakura you hit Auntie Yumi," Amaya said laughing. A pregnant lady came around the corner and picked up her spoon and apologiazed.

"Sorry Yumi, I thought you were Jason," Sakura said walking back into the kitchen. Yumi just shook her head and walked out to the garage, when they got out there they could see someone underneath one of the cars.

"Hey Jason, how you been?" Yumi asked.

"Good, what about you Yumi? Let me guess you came for the ceremony right?" Jason asked rolling out from underneath the car and wiping the oil off his hands.

"Yeah pretty much, so how has grandpa been doing? I know he married that horrible witch," Yumi said leaning against the car.

"Yep, sucks though how she despises you and Ami like you're just ungrateful children," Jason said checking the car engine. Jason lifted up his head to see Ulrich staring at the engine. "What you staring at kid? I know the car looks good but don't burn the paint off with your stare," he said laughing, Ulrich just looked at him funny.

"By the way, why do you have all this illegal equipment under your car?" Ulrich asked admiring the car.

"You didn't tell them Yumi? Well you see down here in Tokyo, we have what you call drag racing. It's like soccer in France but we race for money and power, and right now we have earned at least 100,000 dollars so far," Jason explained.

"Does Odd race in it?" ULrich asked.

"No he just fixes our cars when they're damaged, by the way you should go visit him I'm sure he would be very glad to see people who speak his language," Jason said closing the hood and moving to the next car. Ulrich walked out the garage and went to find Odd but the hard part was he didn't even speak Japanese.

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

"Oh crap I forgot I don't speak this language, but I'm sure someone around here speaks French or German," Ulrich said to himself. He walked into a ice cream shop and asked the ice cream man for directions and a miracle happened, he spoke English.

"Hello young man, how can I help you today?" The man asked nicely.

"Hello, wait you speak English?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"I have been all over the world, and I have learned many languages. Now how can I help you?" He asked again polietly.

"I'm looking for the Kaze Garage, do you know where it is located?" Ulrich asked. The man thought or a minute and grabbed a map out from underneath the counter, he handed it to Ulrich and showed him where the garage was located. Ulrich took the map and thanked the man and followed it till he got to the Kaze Garage, he walked in to see someone with a blond spikey hair do and a purple spot in the middle working on something.

"Hold on I'll be with you in a minute," Odd yelled from behind the counter.

"Hey Odd, when did you get intrested in cars huh? You didn't do good in school but you know how to fix them like it's nothing," Ulrich said looking at some NOS tanks.

"That voice, Ulrich is that you?" Odd asked literally jumping over the counter and high-fiving his best friend.

"Yeah the one and only, so how have you been?" Ulrich asked calmly sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Same old same old, why are you here?" Odd asked wiping his hands on a towel that was covered in grease.

"Yumi brought me, Jeremie, and Aelita for some ceremony," Ulrich answered simply.

"Oh you too huh? Yeah Ami has to go as well, she calls it a coming of age ceremony where young girls become young women but it is confusing to me," Odd said hopping in a car and starting it up, Ulrich looked under the hood to see all the little pieces of the engine move together.

"Hey Odd? Isn't this stuff illegal here?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Not in Tokyo, all people really do in this place is drag race unless they have a job," Odd said getting out the car and grabbing his phone, he dialed a number and Ami answered the phone. After he hung up he grabbed a couple of bags and loaded them into the his car, his car wasn't meant for drag racing but it was meant to run errands. Odd gave Ulrich a ride back and parked the car, then when they walked in the house Odd got clocked with the wooden spoon.

"Sorry Odd, can you do me a favor and go get Jason out the garage? He's been in there all day and I don't think the fumes are good for him," Sakura said grabbing her spoon and putting it back in the kitchen then she turned off the light.

"Sure goodnight Sakura," Odd said happily.

"Goodnight Odd," Sakura said walking up the stairs, Odd and Ulrich walked into the garage to see Ami tinkering with something under a tarp and Jason was still fixing the car from underneath. Ulrich looked to the back to see Yumi repainting a black car, he walked back there and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"What you doing, sweet thing?" Ulrich said kissing Yumi's neck, she had let her hair grow long so he had to move most of it that wasn't in a ponytail.

"Fixing Hellraiser, why?" She asked with a little moan as Ulrich nibbed at her neck.

"Who the hell is Hellraiser?" ULrich asked suddenly.

"My car that's who, and if you don't mind I would like to finish her for tomorrow," Yumi said breaking out his grip and re-painting the car again, Ulrich picked her up and sat her on the hood of the car and kissed her lips.

"Hey Ulrich stop kissing my cousin and help her get done with the car so we can go get this money," Jason ordered.

"Yeah yeah, jerk," Ulrich said under his breath, Yumi just laughed and gave Ulrich some polish spray.

"You heard Jason, start polishing," Yumi said painting the car again, after everyone was done they were about to lock the garage and go in the house until a group of people pulled up.

"Hey Kaze?! I want a word with you," Yelled the leader.

"Well I don't want to talk with you so get off my property before I blow a few holes in your cars," Ami said grabbing a shotgun from off the wall in the garage.

"Who you trying to show out for, your cousin or your boyfriend?" The leader asked laughing.

"Neither you're a jerk and I don't like jerks," Ami said cocking the gun.

"Okay we're leaving just don't forget our deal Kaze, by the way Yumi when you want to hang out with a real man look me up," the leader said winking before hopping in the car before he left he yelled something out the window in Japanese and sped off.

"Kami! I hate him so much!" Ami said putting the shotgun back in the garage and closing it before locking it, she walked in the house and sat on the couch.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Ulrich asked sitting next to Yumi and putting a arm around her shoulder.

"That my dear friend was Tokeshi Hashu, or Dirty Dragon," Ami said lazily.

"Yeah and he is the undefeated champion in all of drag racing history after our dad at least," Jason added in.

"What happened to your father? If you don't mind me asking," Aelita asked.

"No we don't mind, but I think Ami should tell it this time," Jason said giving Ami the floor.

"Well years ago Tokeshi's father was a just learning how to drag race as a unexperienced ametear, but my dad knew he had true potential so he trained him. Then one day his father challeged my father to a drag race but my dad swerved off the road because Mr. Hashu hit his bumper and made him flip over. We went to the hospital that very night but it was too late he was dead when we got there, from that day on I visit my father's grave and make a promise to get Mr. Hashu back for what he did but he got killed due to money problems. Now I'm going to take my revenge and anger out on Tokeshi and show him once and for all who is the best," Ami explained taking a deep breath.

"That's what she thinks, but Tokeshi and his gang have at least 100 grand of equipment under theeir hoods. If you ask me I think we should give up on them point blank," Jason chimed in tiredly.

"Are you crazy?! Do you not respect father enough to pay him back for his untimely death?" Ami asked angrily. All of a sudden Amaya runs downstairs and jumps in Ami's lap and starts to cry.

"What's wrong Amaya?" Yumi asked.

"I don't like when you guys fight, it's not right," the little girl said crying.

"Okay okay, we won't argue again my sweet 'ameko' so go on back to bed," Ami said putting her daughter down. The little girl ran over to Odd and hugged him, Odd knew what the little girl wanted so he picked her up and took her upstairs to bed.

"She's not your real daughter is she?" Jeremie asked talking for the first time.

"No we found her on our doorstep, Jason wanted to take her to an orpanage but I refused to give her up so I raised her as my own," Ami said letting a tear fall.

"Why are you crying? You're an excellent mother despite the fact that she isn't your real daughter, but she has the heart of a champion period," Ulrich replied.

"We should get to bed I got a few more things to do to Possessed before the race," Ami said getting up and stretching, she walked upstairs and closed the door behind her.

"Where you going to sleep Ulrich?" Jeremie asked going upstairs.

"I might sleep down here, you guys can have the room," Ulrich answered.

"Alright night," Jeremie said going upstairs with Aelita following.

"Hey Ulrich you alright?" Yumi asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah it's just I didn't like the way that guy was talking to you, has he always been like that?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Yep, ever since we were little he would always try to get me to go out with him. Then one day I turned him down and now every girl he gets he just fucks and forgets," Yumi said bored.

"I don't care, he won't come anywhere near you I promise you that," Ulrich said taking off his shirt.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning right?" Yumi asked getting up.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing goodnight," Yumi said running upstairs. A couple of hours later Jason, Ulrich, and Odd were all downstairs dressed in black getting ready to do a very risky thing. Jeremie wanted to stay in bed and out of trouble so Jason told him to stay with the girls.

**Chapter 3: Sabatoge**

"How are we going to do this Jason?" Ulrich asked as they drove down the street.

"Well their garage will be heavily guarded so we are going to have to use parcore running skils in order to get through the window," he explained.

"Okay, then what?" Odd asked.

"I'll get started on messing up their engines and the gas, Ulrich will flatten the tires, and Odd will spray paint the walls saying we are watching you," Jason said coming to a stop.

"Well let's get started," Odd said hopping out. After they break into the garage, the get to work sabatoging Tokeshi's cars. While they are doing that the garage door opens to reveal some of Tokeshi's boys coming in to get some things, Ulrich and them hid behind a big box of parts and waited for them to leave. When they left Jason helped Odd and Ulrich out and they hopped back in the car and drove home.

"Great job guys, now let's get back before Sakura finds out I'm gone and beats the crap out of Jeremie," Jason said stepping on the gas. When the guys walked in the house Jeremie ran down the stairs while stuff was being thrown at him. He hid behind us and watched as Sakura came down with that same wooden spoon, she threw it and Jason ducked while the spoon clocked Ulrich in the head this time.

"I think she already found out," Odd added in.

"Where have you been Jason Kaze? I swear if you have been doing some bad things I will personally make sure that this is the only kid you have," Sakura threated resting a hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry honey, well I'm back now so let's go to bed," Jason said walking up the stairs.

"You alright buddy?" Odd said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Shut up, now I have a headache," Ulrich said grabbing his head. Odd couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing uncontrollably, Odd walked upstairs still laughing until he couldn't be heard anymore. Ulrich laid down on the futon and went to sleep to take his mind off his headache.

**Chapter 4: The Ceremony**

The next morning Ulrich woke up he had noticed that everyone was running around grabbing items from all sorts of places. He got up and was tackled by the little kid, as she was running from the two albino foxes which Ami and Yumi decided to call Kurama and Botan. He picked the little girl up and took her in the kitchen to eat breakfast which was being made by Sakura. When he walked in Sakura looked at him and started laughing uncontrolably, Ulrich was really confused.

"What's so funny?" ULrich asked.

"You look like you got ran over by a herd of puppies," Sakura answered laughing. He looked in the mirror and saw that he had paw prints all over his face, Sakura threw hima wet towel and he wiped his face.

"What's everyone so worked up about?" Ulrich asked sitting the little girl down on the chair.

"The ceremony is today, remember?" Sakura asked looking back at the cook book.

"Yeah, oh man this is going to be one very hectic day," Ulrich said walking out the kitchen.

"Tell me about it, it's a good thing I don't have to do it since I already went through it," Sakura said laying the plates on the table.

"Lucky you, is this ceremony long because I want to be able to get back so I can take the next step with Yumi," Ulrich said sitting down.

"You want to propose to her right?" Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah how did you know?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Just a hunch, I heard Odd talking to Jason about it too," she answered.

"Oh," he said simply.

"Hey Ulrich? How do you like this outfit?" Yumi asked coming in with a black strapless dress that stopped just above her knees and there was a little slit going up the side of her leg. She then pinned her hair up in a tight bun with chop sticks and a deep red Japanese flower in her head.

"Uh...um...um," Ulrich stuttered.

"Uncle Ulrich is a little shy Auntie Yumi," Amaya said giggling.

"Come on little 'ameko', why don't we see go see if mommy needs help," Sakura said grabbing Amaya's hand leaving and as she passed Ulrich she whispered something in his ear that made him smile.

"What I really mean is, you look gorgeous," Ulrich said standing up and putting on his pretty boy act that Yumi loved so much. She just blushed and smiled as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Flattery doesn't get you anywhere Mr. Stern," Yumi said wrapping her hands around his neck.

"We'll see after the ceremony but I want to warn you, you won't be able to resist me when we get back home," Ulrich said seductively.

"You might be right about that, it's really is hard to resist you now," Yumi said blushing.

"How about we go upstairs and I help you with that problem?" He asked rubbing his hands up her sides.

"Well when you do that how could I say no," she said getting out his grip and pulling him up the stairs and into the room. When she got up there she made sure the door was locked and while Ulrich went into the bathroom to do something, she started to take off her dress leaving her only in her underwear. When Ulrich came out with only his boxers on he noticed that his soon-to-be wife was laying on the bed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean shouldn't we wait?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"The more we wait the harder it is for me to resist you, and what Jason doesn't know won't hurt him right?" She asked walking up to him and grabbing his groin.

"Right," he said painfully, all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Odd I swear to god if you and my sister are in there doing something very inappropriate, I'll bury you in the backyard," Jason said through the door.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Jason but this isn't Odd and Ami," Yumi said smiling, she always new how to tick her cousin off.

"The same goes for you too Ulrich," Jason said roughly.

"Don't worry Jason, I won't do anything yet," ULrich said smiling back.

"What was that? You better open this door Ulrich," Jason yelled banging on the door and yelling in Japanese.

"Uh what is he saying," ULrich asked Yumi.

"He says that if you do anything he will cut off your balls and mash them up in front of you while you bleed to death, then he'll bury you in the backyard," Yumi explained.

"Ouch, your cousin sure is a tough one isn't he?" Ulrich said throwing a special outfit on and checking himself out in the mirror, "by the way, why do I look like a Samurai?" He asked curiously.

"The Samurai plays a huge part in achient history, the story is said that Princess Yume fell in love with a young Samurai when she was about to get mugged by some robbers. They say that he swooped in on a rope and killed the robbers, and they instantly fell in love. Then when they were sleeping at his little house an evil invaded the residence and possesed the Princess and she killed the Samurai. The next day she found out that she was pregnant but it was to late to tell Ookami because he was already dead. When she arrived back at The kingdom she told he father what happened, but he didn't listen. He had her locked away in he room until the baby was born but what they didn't know was that the little baby had evil blood and it killed the King and Queen. That's why the Elders thought it would be good to explin the legend to the younger kids, it's like a history lesson about our religon." Yumi said taking a deep breath.

"That's pretty close to your name Yumi," he said putting on his outfit with help from Yumi.

"Yep, my parents wanted to name me after her but you can't do that," she explained.

"Oh, well you know you're always a princess to me," Ulrich said kissing her.

"Come on you two, we're leaving,"Jason said impatiently.

"We're coming," ULrich said opening the door and walking out with Yumi following.

**(At the Ceremony)**

"Alright listen up everyone, the coming of age ceremony will start immediatly," the guy said in Japanese. As everyone watched the two girls come down, Ulrich and Odd could hear nasty comments coming from all around them.

"What's going on Odd?" Ulrch asked curiously.

"They're all making nasty comments because Ami has a kid, here in Japan if you have a kid before you're counted as an adult people will say things about you," Odd answered.

"Michi isn't even her real daughter, so why are they treating her like worthless trash?" Ulrich asked getting quite upset.

"Whether Michi is her real daughter or not, she still counts as her mother," Odd answered angrily. When the whole ritual thing was over, the girls were able to join everyone on the floor.

"Alright everyone it's time for these two lovely ladies to pick the men they want to marry," said their grandfather.

"Wait sir!" Yelled someone from the crowd, then Tokeshi came out followed by three other guys.

"You are not allowed here Tokeshi, now leave at once," ordered their grandfather.

"I don't think I will, not until Ami gives me my money," Tokeshi said pulling out a gun, ULrich pulled out his and pointed it at Tokeshi.

"If you want the money then let's have a race," Ulrich replied.

"You? Ha see you on the track loser," he said leaving.

"What the heck Ulrich? Do you know what you just got yourself into?" Ami asked.

"I don't know but I will stop to his disrespectful ways," ULrich answered putting away the gun.

"Tokeshi is a cheater, I'm telling you now that you need to forfeit before you get hurt or worse," Yumi added in.

"Ha after fighting Xana? There is no way I'm backing out from a challange," ULrich answered.

"Ok don't say I didn't warn you, and when you're in the hospital don't ask me to come and see you," Yumi replied.

"You don't mean that, do you Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Of course I do," she answered walking away, before she left she dropped a special looking knife that had a symbol on it.

"Oh my god, she was going to pick you to be papired off with Ulrich," Ami said picking up the knife.

"What?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"She was going to give you this knife signaling that she was willing to marry you if you proposed, but I think you messed that up," Ami answered.

"She'll get over it, now where does he want to race?" Ylrich asked strongly.

"Probably his home track if I had to guess," Jason answered.

**Chapter 5: Racing**

"Alright you guys, show me the way," ULrich replied. After everyone left and got dressed in regular clothes, Sakura had volunteered to watch Michi and Yumi decided to come along. When they got to the track they could see a bunch of people sitting in chairs and on the hood of their cars.

"Take Razerback Ulrich, he has the most nodifications that you could use to win," Jason chimed in.

"Okay," ULrich said hopping in the car and driving to the starting line, he got out the car and noticed Tokeshi coming towards him.

"I see you made it loser, how about we make a wager?" He asked.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Ulrich asked back.

"If I win you give Yumi to me in exchange for the money Kaze owes me, deal?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah and if i win you leave the Kaze family alone and never come near Yumi again," he said shaking it.

"Fine let's race," he said hopping in his car, Ulrich did the same and started it up. When a girl came in the middle and said the starting words they were off. Ulrich was close behind Tokeshi until Tokeshi took a shortcut, Ulrich tried to take it too but it closed. He then found another route thanks to Jason's GPS system and he had cut in front of Tokeshi, when he did that Tokeshi hit the d=side of him and made him swerve in and out the lane.

When he caught back up to Tokeshi he saw the finish line was in sight so Ulrich hit the niro button, he cut in front of Tokeshi and crossed the finish line first. Tokeshi got out the car and punched Ulrich dead in the face, Ulrich hit him back and then his friends heard a gun shot. Everyone ran over there to see Ulrich bleeding from the shoulder and Tokeshi was holding pistol.

**Chapter 6: Hospitalized**

"Ulrich! Oh my god, are you alright?" Yumi asked placing his head in her lap.

"Yeah, but I thought you wouldn't care?" He answered.

"Of course I care, you are my pride and joy," she replied letting tears fall.

"I just called the ambulance, they're on the way," Jason added in. Soon afterwards the ambulance pulled up and put Ulrich on the stretcher then they put him in the ambulance with Yumi beside him, everyone else just followed in the cars. After several hours Ulrich was in the hospital room sleeping peacefullly, Yumi was beside him holding his hand and talking to him. Ulrich opened his eyes and felt pain shoot through his shoulder as he tried to sit up, he looked at Yumi and noticed her slightly asleep herself. He took her hand and kissed it, when he did that she woke up with a start.

"I thought you weren't going to see me in the hosptial?" Ulrich asked tiredly.

"I lied, there was no way I was going to let you go through this alone, I love you too much to do that," Yumi answered crying.

"Don't cry it'll be alright, I promise," Ulrich answered calmly wiping away her tears. Soon all of their friends came into the room smiling, Ami hugged Ulrich and Yumi at the same time.

"Thank you so much Ulrich, thanks to you me and my daughter can be safe at last," Ami said picking Michi up.

"Are you alright Uncle Ulrich?" Michi asked sitting indian style on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got an injury but I'll be out soon," Ulrich answered.

"Hey Yumi, could I talk to you outside?" Ami asked curiously.

"Sure, I'll be back," she told Ulrich. When the two were outside, Jason came out to see what they were talking about.

"What did you want to talk to Yumi about Ami?" Jason asked.

"I wanted to talk to her about this," she answered unrolliong a towel to reveal the knife Yumi was going to give to Ulrich.

"What about it?" Yumi asked.

"You have to give it to Ulrich, since I already gave mine to Odd it is only fair to give yours to Ulrich," Ami answered.

"She's right, Ulrich may have nerly lost his life to save us but he deserves to be happy. The reason why I say that is because he has been through alot and father would have loved to see you be oaired off with somebody who has a strong personalitly, and since the ceremony is over I will let you two be paired off," Jason explianed.

"Thank you Jason! I love you," Yumi said hugging him.

"I know, anyway we brought you a bag of clothes so you can stay here for the night," Jason said going back into the room. When they walked in they could see Michi sleeping in Aelita's lap, Ami picked her up and rocked her a little.

"I think we should be getting home, we'll see you when you get out alright Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah see ya," Ulrich answered tiredly. Yumi came in and changed into her pajamas and unrolled some blankets which she put on the couch, "What are you doing Yumi?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Making a place for me to sleep, why?" She answered.

"Well I was thinking you could sleep up here if you want," he answered calmly.

"Okay," she said climbing in the bed beside him. She snuggled next to him and laid her head on his chest, Ulrich could feel her heart beat through her chest and it felt soothing. After about an hour he fell right to sleep and dreamed good dreams.

**(The Next Morning)**

Ulrich woke up to feel coldness next to him, as he looked over he noticed Yumi was missing. He sat up and noticed her talking on her phone, then a doctor came in with two nurses.

"Well Mr. Stern, it appears that you're all set to go home so i'm giving you this medicine to help with the pain," the doctor replied.

"Thanks Doc," ULrich answered taking the bottle and putting it in his bag.

"We'll just let you get dressed, and when you're done come to the front desk for your possessions," the doctor said leaving.

"I just called Jason to come pick us up, but before we go I wanted to give you something," Yumi said reaching into her bag, she pulled out the wrapped up knife and showed it to him.

"What is this?" Ulrich asked taking the knife carefully.

"It has my family's crest on it, which means in my cuntry that you are now a part of my family and we are officially paired off. No matter what hardships we go through we'll always love each other in the end," Yumi explained.

"Cool, I have something for you too," he said reaching into his coat pocket, and he pulled out a black box and got down on one knee. "Yumi Ishiyama, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and become part of my family forever?" He asked calmly. Yumi couldn't beleive that he was proposing to her like this, she put her hands to her mouth and cried.

"Yes! Yes I will!" She exclaimed, it was so loudat least 5 nurses came in to cheeck on them, they clapped and cheered at the new couple's engagement. When they left out the hospital they could see Ami and Jason standing by the car, when Ami saw them she caught a glimpse of something shiny on Yumi's finger. She ran over and hugged her cousin nearly choking her, Ulrich just stood there laughing.

"I am so happy for you Yumi-chan! This calls for a celebration, Jason can come with us too," Ami said still squeezing Yumi.

"Okay but I want to be able to breath later," she replied. Ami let go and walked to the car, Ulrich and Yumi just stood there and watched as Ami yelled at Jason about something in Japanese.

"That's your family alright," Ulrich said laughing.

"Knowing how much Ami likes to party, I don't think we're going to get what we want to do tonight," she answered back.

**Chapter 7: Celebration**

"That's alright, we'll have time later," he said picking Yumi up bridal-style and carried her to the car, they drove to the house and went in to be bumrushed by everyone.

"You alright Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"I'm good Aelita, and I have some good news," he said with a smile.

"Well tell us," Sakura said pressuring him.

"Yumi and me are officially engaged, I propposed to her this morning," Ulrich answered.

"AHHH! We knew it," the girls yelled.

"Jesus Christ, thanks for blowing out my eardrums," Odd said covering his ears.

"We have to get ready for tonight," Ami said dragging all the girls up the stairs.

"What's tonight?" Odd asked Ulrich curiously.

"Ami is going to take us out to celebrate our engagement, by the way what happened last night with you and Ami?" ULrich asked back.

"Let's just say she's not a girl anymore," he answered slyly.

"Are you serious? Did Jason agree to it?" ULrich asked shocked.

"He had no say in it, it was Ami's decision not his," he answered.

"Well it looks like me and Jeremie are the only virgins left," Ulrich replied to him, he blushed a little and lowered his head.

"Tecnically it's just you, I lost mine last night," Jeremie answered.

"No freaking way, that's is so embarassing how the geek got some before you," Odd said laughing.

"Shut up Odd, I'll handle it tonight," ULrich said playfully.

"Or are you going to chicken out?" he said still laughing.

"Alright here's what you do, I want you to put your ear to the wall tonight and since the walls are so thin it shouldn't be that hard. Then I want you to tell me if I did it or not by what you heard, understand?" Ulrich asked holding out his hand.

"Deal good buddy, now let's get dressed," Odd said shaking his hand and walking upstairs. Later that night everyone was ready to go but Jason and Sakura because they had to stay with Michi.

"Where are we going Ami?" Yumi asked, she was wearing a knee-high dress with no straps and high-heels.

"We're going to the best club in all of Japan, Hakirsho no Mono," she answered.

"What does that mean?" Ulrich asked.

"Dragon Claw Night Cub," Sakura answered.

"That club is like really expensive, how are you going to pay for it?" Jason asked back.

"It's all being handled by grandfather, he might be married to a cranky witch but he just loves his favorite granddaughters," Ami said with a smile.

"I'm his favorite grandson, in fact I'm his only grandson," Jason replied.

"Yeah yeah, well we should get going before our VIP section is given away," Ami answered grabbing her keys off the hook and leaving. When they get to the club they sat in their VIP section and ordered a bottle of sake.

"You want some Ulrich?" Ami asked.

"No, besides if we're all drunk who is going to drive us home?" He answered sarcastically.

"Fine be that way," Ami said pouring her a glass. After about three glasses each Ami and Odd were up dancing, Jeremie and Aelita started dancing after one shot.

"Hey Ulrich-kun? Can you come dance with me?" Yumi asked with flushed cheeks, he agreed and helped her up. When they got on the dance floor they could see people grinding on each other to the beat of the music, he looked down and noticed that his new fiance grinding her backside to his frontside. He groaned as her butt pushed against his pelvis, he reached down and grabbed her hips and rubbed them. As the song started to change into something alower, stuff got even more heated. After they all got done dancing they met back at the table, and ordered another bottle of sake. Ami had already drowned like six glasses and started to hiccup, Odd reached over and took the bottle away.

"Give it back Oddball," Ami demanded drunkily.

"No, you've had enough Ami," he answered back.

"Oh man, you're such a buzz kill," she said whining.

"If I take you home and have 'fun' with you, would that make you happy?" Odd asked calmly in her ear.

"Of course, it always does," she said getting up. Everybody were plum out drunk except for Ulrich, as he got out the door and to the car Tokeshi stepped in the way.

"Didn't think you would have bounced back from that shot, anyway I want my rematch now," he demanded.

"I'm sorry but I have drunk people with me, and I don't want to end up beating your butt again got it?" Ulrich asked opening the ar door, Tokeshi threw down his sake bottle and got in his car.

**Chapter 8: Love At Last**

Everybody got home safely and when the door opened Odd and Ami ran upstairs laughing, Jeremie came in carrying Aelita after she fell asleep in the car. Finally Ulrich came in with Yumi's hand in his, they both walked upstairs and immediatly began to kiss passionantly. They both fell onto the bed with Ulrich on top and they started to take each others clothes off quickly. "Are you sure about this Yumi? Once we start there's no going back?" He asked.

"I'm sure, if you really love me then you would do this for me," she answered.

"Okay," he said taking off his boxers, then he took off her panties. He kissed her again and moved his way to her breasts then her stomch and he stopped at her waistline. She wrapped her handsin his hair and pushed his head down until she felt something wet lick over her, she let out a few giggles then she tensed up when she felt Ulrich starting to suck her clit.

"S-stop teasing," she replied with deep breaths.

"Okay but I have one question to ask you," ULrich said coming up to her face. "What do you want me to do because I can't read minds?" he asked.

"You really want to know?" Yumi asked, Ulrich nodded his head and slid his middle finger into her entrance making her yelp.

"Tell me or I will tease you some more," Ulrich said pulling out, he pushed back in until his finger was no longer visible.

"I want you inside me, now," she answered bucking her hips into his hand. He smiled and placed himself at her entrance as he leaned on his elbows, he slid forward slowly and slid only the head in which made her tense up again. When she wrapped her hands around Ulrich's neck and pulled him down, he took the chance to plunge completely into her which made her squeeze his neck and whine. He waited for her consent to move on and she nodded her head, he moved slowly. She kept yelping in his ear but it only made him harder, he took her nipple in his mouth and moved it between his teeth. She began to moan like one of those little anime girls and it sounded sweet, Ulrich bit down a little and it had sent her over the edge.

Her pupils became dialated and her breathing became ragged. She begged him to go faster, harder, and deeper so he complied, she started moving and rocking with his body so he sat her on his lap. As Ulrich kissed her lips all he could think about was spending the rest of his life with her, he wanted to be her protector for all evil and never let her slip out his hands.

**Chapter 9: Possessed**

He remembered the story she told him then he felt this sharp pain hit his chest, he gasped for air and it felt like his lung had been punctured by the tip of a sword. He clutched where his lung was and started breathing really hard, Yumi noticed this and removed herself from him and put on a robe she helped Ulrich put on his robe and ran out the room. After a few minutes Ami, Jason, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie rushed into the room and noticed ULrich laying on the ground with this blank stare. To everyone he looked dead but he was still breathing, Jeremie and Odd placed Ulrich back on the bed while Jason went to call his grandfather. After another few minutes their grandfather came in and looked at ULrich, he had put some type of liquid on his chest and said a few prayers in Japanese.

"So what's wrong with him grandfather?" Jasin asked.

"I knew this would happen, ever since he proposed to Yumi he has been cursed by the Samurai's soul. He is feeling this strong presence within him and it seems he has been seeing the past between Princess Yume and her Samurai. I don't know the details exactly but it looks like a job for a Noble, your step-grandmother will have to come see about him," their grandfather expalined.

"No way! She might put a curse on him," Yumi answered.

"He's already cursed, if we don't do something soon he will die," their grandfather replied back.

"Fine but if she does anything to make this worse then what he is, I will take it into my own hands," she said strongly.

"Be careful my dear granddaughter, there is a good chance that if the Samurai wants Ulrich then Princess Yume might want yours so the two can be together forever," her grandfather said leaving. Yumi let everyone go back to bed and she walked into the room, she sat down next to Ulrich and moved some strands of hair out his face. When she did that Ulrich opened his eyes and grabbed her hands roughly, she tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"Long time no see, Lyoko Warrior," he said evilly.

"It's you, Xana," she answered frightened.

"Of course it is, now I want you to deliver a message to your friends," he said whispering in her ear. Then he shoved himself into her and covered her mouth to block the screaming, he kept doing this and she could do nothing about it. He was basically raping her and she couldn't yell for help, finally she removed her hands and pushed him away.

"Listen to me Ulrich, I know you're still in there and you can't let him win. You swore to protect me and your friends no matter what, he is hurting me and I need you to fight him. Please ULrich, I need you," Yumi said crying. Soon Ulrich/Xana clutched his head and fell back screaming but no sound came out, Yumi climbed off the bed and stood in the corner. She watched as a black smoke began floating over the bed, then it disappeared into the ceiling. Ulrich sat up gasping for air and noticed Yumi in corner shaking, he got up off the bed and hugged her. He felt so sorry for her to be going through all this, first it was the shot in the shoulder and now this.

"I'm so sorry Yumi, did he say anything to you?" Ulrich asked concernly.

"He said to tell all our friends that he is back and stronger than ever, what do we do about it Ulrich? I mean who will he attack next; would it be Ami, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd or even Michi?" Yumi asked with concern also.

"I don't know but we'll have to talk to the gang tomorrow about it, now let's get back to bed," ULrich said helping her to the bed,he rolled on top of her and began to kiss her but she pushed him back a little.

"Let's wait a while, Xana hurt me pretty bad when he used your body to rape me. I still need to recover a little, so we'll try again later," Yumi said tiredly.

"I really am sorry for that, I should have never let my guard down. I promise you right now that I will protect you with my life, and if Xana wants to change that then he can try but he will fail," ULrich said wrapping his hands around her petite frame protectively, soon they were both asleep but somewhere Xana is planning to make another move.

**Chapter 10: Arrest**

**(The Next Morning)**

Everybody woke up to a knock at the door, Ami ran down the stairs and peeked through the little peep hole. She called for Jason as she went into the kitchen, Jason came down and opened the door to reveal two police officers.

"Is there a Mrs. Amaya Kaze here?" Asked one of the officers in Japanese.

"Why do you want my sister?" answered the other officer.

"We wanted to talk to her about a break-in," answered the other officer.

"What break-in?" Jason asked curiously.

"May we come in?" Asked the first officer.

"Yeah sure," he said moving out the way, the two officers came in and sat down on the couch. Ami came in with some tea and sat down across from them.

"Now what break-in were you talking about?" Ami asked in Japanese.

"The Kaze Garage was broken into last night,the camera caught a glimpse of the criminal," answered one of the officers.

"Could we see it?" Jason asked sitting next to Ami. The police officer pulled out a photo and showed it to them, to their dismay it was a picture of someone in the house.

"Hold on a minute, can I tal to you in the kitchen alone Jason?" Ami asked getting up, Jason nodded his head and followed her to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Ami?" Jason asked concernly.

"This is impossible, there is no way any of us could have been in the garage. The only people who have the security alarm code for the house is me, you, Sakura, and Yumi," Ami answered.

"What if they climbed out the window?" Jason asked back.

"There are motion detectors in the yard, it would have caught their movement," she answered. All of a sudden there was yelling coming from the living room, Ami and Jason ran out to see ULrich on the ground in hand-cuffs. One of the guys looked at Ami and stated something in Japanese then they took Ulrich away without another word, what he said startled both Ami and Yumi.

"We have to go down to the station," Ami responded to Jason.

"First of all, why was Ulrich arrested and what's going on?" Yumi asked strongly.

"The garage was broken into last night and the camera caught the person who tried to break in, sadly it shocked us," Ami answered giving Yumi the picture, she looked at it and noticed that the criminal was Ulrich.

"It can't be, he was with me all night last night," Yumi said dropping the picture.

"Maybe he was framed, I mean Tokeshi would do anything to get back at Ulrich," Jason added in.

"Hey Jason, why don't you go check on Sakura and the baby," Yumi answered with a fake smile, Jason nodded his head and ran upstairs.

"Why did you send him upstairs?" Ami asked.

**Chapter 11: Visions**

"We need to round everyone up, tell them to meet down in the living room immediatly," she answered leaving. Ami saw this serious look on Yumi's face and she knew that she meant it, Ami nodded her head and ran upstairs. Yumi was alone and she remembered how the police down here go there answers, she watched as Ulrich was being hit over and over again. The guy was yelling at him in Japanese, Yumi tried to keep up but she could only pick up bits and pieces about the break-in and he kept denying it. Finally the officer got tired of this and pulled out a pistol and held it to his head.

"Tell me now or I will blow all of your brains all over the wall," the officer demanded in Japanese.

"I told you, I was at home all night just ask my fiance," Ulrich replied. Yumi looked at the police officer and noticed that she was looking through Ulrich's eyes, she watched as the officer threw one of the chairs at the wall.

"Are you telling me that there is someone out there who looks like you?" The man asked in English but it was really slow.

"Yes but it's not a person, it's more of a thing," Ulrich answered.

"Hey Sergent? Bring me that book off my desk," the guy said Japanese. He brought him the book and the officer opened it to a page then he said something to the guy next to him, the guy just nodded his head and left.

"What's going on?" ULrich asked tiredly.

"It's funny really, you look almost like the Samurai that married Princess Yume," he said showing Ulrich the picture. Yumi saw it and noticed that the guy was right, the Samurai looked like Ulrich.

"I've been told, now if you could kindly let me go I have to meet up with my fiance," ULrich said smartly.

"Ha until you have proof that your innocent, you will stay here until we're told otherwise," the officer said putting his pistol back in his holster.

"All officers report to Mikala Mall for a robbery, I repeat all officers report to Mikala Mall for a robbery," a guy said over the intercom in Japanese.

"Lock this criminal up, this is my city and I plan to protect it from all you reckless teens," the officer said leaving. Another officer came in and took Ulrich away and placed a blind fold over his eyes, then he placed him in a jail cell.

"This is where people like you belong," he said closing the door and locking it. Ulrich threw his fist into the wall, after that everything went blank on Yumi's end. She opened her eyes to see Ami and Jason in her face, she looked down and noticed that she was sitting on the couch.

**Chapter 12: Xana's Back**

"Xana's back!" She screamed, Jeremie and Aelita looked at her curiously.

"What? Xana's not back, you must be sick Yumi," Jeremie said feeling her head.

"I'm not sick! I saw what the police were doing to Ulrich, and on top of that Xana possessed ULrich and raped me last night," she replied swatting his hand out her face.

"Who? Ulrich raped you?" Jason asked angrily.

"No, we have to go to Mikala Mall where Xana is now," Yumi answered.

"How do we know that it's not a regular robbery?" Ami asked curiously.

"Turn the tv on," Yumi said grabbing the remote and turning on the tv, she could see ploice cars surrounding the mall through a news chopper.

"Police are now starting to enter the mall and they have described the robber as a 6 foot 3 male, with brown cropped hair and supposily German. I have just got information that S.W.O.T team has moved in, they are ordered to shoot and possibly kill the criminal if he's armed," the reporter announced in Japanese thanks to Ami, Jason and Yumi translating.

"That's imppossible, you saw Ulrich get locked in the holding cell right Yumi?" Ami asked.

"Yep, I told you he was with with me last night," she answered looking back at the screen. Then a picture came up showing a person who looked exactly like Ulrich, and he was staring at the camera and the xana sign showed up on his forehead.

"That is creepy, but besides that what are we going to do about the real Ulrich that's at the station?" Odd asked.

"We have to break him out, we can't defeat Xana without him," Aelita answered.

"That's not possible, Japanese holding cells have electronic locks that require ID cards from the officers," Jason added in.

"You mean this card?" Odd asked holding up a card.

"Where did you get this Odd?" Ami asked, she looked at the card and noticed that it was a picture of the officer that was here earlier.

"Let's just say Kurama and Botan are not called foxes for nothing," Odd said petting one on his lap while the other was laying on his head.

"I have been just told that shots have been fired and the police retreating to cover. The figure doesn't seem to be normal, we're going down to the scene to see what's going on. You're up Haiko," the reporter announced to the reporter on the ground.

"Arigato, now it seems that this person is not a normal human. Some of the officers are starting to believe that our country is being punished because of 5 people who are at a relative's residence right now. Let's see what the chief of police has to say about this, Chief?" the reporter asked, the same officer that tourtured Ulrich was who she was talking to.

"I do not beleive in all these curses and witchcraft but, I tell you right now that we have the real criminal locked up in one of our holding cells. The officers here are having slight diffilculties but they do know what they're doing, that's all I will give out," the officer answered.

"Well you heard him, I don't think there's anyone out there who can stop this evil being. This is Haiko Hishuma sighning off, back to you chopper," the reporter replied sighning off, then it showed the reporter in the chopper.

"Thank you Haiko, keep watching to see how this will end for our beloved country," the reporter said going black.

"Here's the plan, Ami and me will free Ulrich from the holding ceel while Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita will meet us at Mikala Mall. Odd will lead you there, when you get there you need to use the back door because the police won't let you through, got it?" Yumi asked.

"What about me Auntie Yumi?" Michi asked running to her mother.

"Sorry kido, it's too dangerous for you this time," Yumi answered.

"You don't need to go then mommy, you can stay here and all of us could move to France and start a new life," Michi said crying. Yumi knew that Ami's heart was breaking from this because she kept trying to wipe her tears away.

"It's not that simple Michi, I need you to stay here and protect Auntie Sakura. Can you do that for me?" Ami asked with a cracked voice.

"No! You are everything to me and if you die then I might as well die too," Michi said crying harder.

"Don't say that! If I die then I will have to take this evil with me, but you still have a whole life ahead of you," Ami said finally letting her tears fall.

"I love you mommy with all my heart, and if you don't come back then I promise that I will be the best cousin ever," Michi said hugging her mother.

"I know, goodbye my sweet daughter and take care," Ami said letting her daughter go, she ran outside with everyone behind her except Michi who was held back by Jason. When they get to the garage Odd took Jeremie and Aelita in his pickup truck while Ami took Yumi in hers.

**Chapter 13: Fight to the Finish**

"See you girls at the mall, and be careful Ami," Odd said through the window.

"Aren't I always?" Ami asked starting the car and pulling out. When they pulled into the police station, they saw that all the police cars were gone. They walked in and went to the back of the station to where the holding cells are, Yumi looked in one and got grabbed by the collar and slammed into the bars.

"You bastard! Let me out of here my fiance needs me, I promised that I would protect her but I've failed. I don't deserve to live," ULrich replied with the blindfold still on. Ami scanned the card and caught Ulrich as he was falling from exhaustion, Yumi put her arm around his ower waist while she draped his arm across her shoulders. They walked out to the car and placed ulrich on the beck seat, Yumi sat backthere just in case he woke up. When he did wake up he could see Yumi talking on the phone, he reached over and grabbed the phone and put it on mute.

"What are you doing Ulrich?"Yumi asked trying to grab the phone back.

"I want to apologize for not being there with you, I made you a promise and I broke it," he said taking her chin in his hand and kissed her lips. She sat there a minute until she kissed back, Ulrich loved this so much that he forgot Odd was on the other line and he hit end by accident. Ami pulled into the back of the mall to see Odd and them waiting by his truck, she got out the car and walked over to hima and hugged him.

"Woah, what is this for?" Odd asked confused.

"Just in case we don't come out alive I wanted to hug you and hold you close one more time," Ami answered.

"Where's Yumi and ULrich?" Aelita asked.

"In the car "making up" for lost times, anyway when they're done we'll head inside," Ami answered.

"When we run into Xana what do we do?" Jeremie asked this time.

"I don't know that yet but me and Odd keep weapons in our vehicles just in case someone tries to break in," Ami answered going to her car and opening the trunk to reveal a M16, a double-barrel shotgun, a few grenades and flashbangs, and a few walkie-talkies. Odd went to his truck and took out a crossbow and arrows, a Ak-47, and a pouch of throwing stars.

"Are we going to war?" Aelita asked.

"Yep, a war for humanity," Ami answered picking up the M16 with some grenades and flashbangs strapped to her belt. Then Ami's door flew open to reveal Ulrich coming out with a katana, and Yumi had some metal tessen fans. Both of them walked up to Odd and them with big smiles.

"So you guys ready to do this?" ULrich asked slyly.

"Where did you get these weapons?" Ami asked examining the sword.

"The sword and fans were in my car, that's why I it took me so long to get in yours," Yumi answered.

"Alrighty then, let's see who has what," Ami said checking everyone's weapons. Odd had the crossbow and arrows, Jeremie had the double-barreled shotgun, and Aelita had the AK-47 and throwing stars.

"Let's do this, so I can go home and get a goodnight sleep," Odd said excitedly. Then all of a sudden police cars started to come to the back but luckily for the group they hid their cars in a dark place. The cops came out with their guns drawn and lights flashing, the group opened the door and closed it as soon as bullets started to fly. Odd put a heavy object to the door with help from Ulrich to keep them out. The group then walked down the lobby with weapons drawn and went into an electronics store since Xana likes to possess objects. They heard an evil laugh coming from the tvs and they looked to see the store clerk

being possessed by Xana.

"Well done Lyoko Warriors, you should have made sure I was dead before shutting me down," Xana said evilly.

"You're nothing but a ghost," Odd said loading his crossbow.

"Ha, your mortal weapons can't kill me," he answered.

"That's right, we didn't think this through you guys," Odd replied.

"Aelita and me did, we figured out that all of you still have some of Lyoko's DNA codes inside you. That means you'll have to find a way to activate them," Jeremie said smartly. All of a sudden a little girl ran in front of the group and stopped at the tv, Xana got an evil idea and came out to his full form. He grabbed Michi by the collar and pulled her into a mini van which turned into a fast racing car.

"Catch me if you can," he said turning the car on and flooring out the back way. The police got in their cars and chased afterhim giving the group a chance to get to their cars.

"Come on guys, we have to catch up to him and save Michi," Ami said hopping in her car.

"Me, Jeremie, and Aelita will be right behind you," Odd said getting into his truck. Ami let Ulrich sit n the front and Yumi sat in the back, they caught up to Xana and went past all the police cars. Ulrich leaned out the window with Ami's grenades around his waist.

"Get me closer Ami," ULrich said quickly. She pulled closer to the car and ULrich jumped through the open window, he saw Michi in the back scared and she tried to move but the seat bellt was too tight. Finally Ulrich got the belt undone but he couldn't get out the car, he looked ahead to see that Xana was heading straight for a gap in the bridge.

"Uncle Ulrich!" Michi cried, ULrich started to pull the rings off the grenades and he used the hilt of his sword to break the window. He grabbed Michi and jumped out the window just as the car was about to go over, he hit the road hard trying to protect Michi. There was an explosion and Xana came up in his smoke form, then he transformed into Ulrich. Everyone else showed up and came to Ulrich's side Ami got really angry and red blades came out her hands.

"What the heck?" Ami asked examining the blades, they were the same ones that she had on Lyoko last year.

"That's it! Evveryone think of something bad Xana has done to you, it's the only way to activate your weapons and powers," Jeremie exclaimed. Everyone thought of stuff Xana has done to them, Ulrich thought about how Xana framed him and made him break his promise then his katana started to glow blue. Yumi thought about how Xana used Ulrich's body to rape her then her fans turned into the same ones she had on Lyoko. Odd thought about how Xana tried to hurt Ami, soon his big gloves showed up and he shot a lazer arrow. Aelita thought about how Xana killed her father soon her energy fields came out, Jeremie stayed behind a car with Michi since they don't have powers.

"You have your powers? How can that be?" Xana asked angrily.

"We are not obliged to answer that, but I'll tell you this; you have hurt my friends and family for the last time and for that we will not have mercy on you," Ami said running towards Xana, Xana dodged out the way and disappeared. He then reappeared behind Ulrich and put him in a tight head lock, he was begining to lose his breath as Xana squeezed harder. Odd tried to shoot a lazer arrow but he couldn't get a good shot.

"Let my Uncle ULrich go you big meanie!" Michi yelled jumping onto Xana's back. He let Ulrich go but then he threw Michi over the bridge, they all heard a scream followed by a splash as Michi hit the water. Ami got really angry and stabbed Xana in the stomach, he looked down to see fire in her eyes.

"You have pissed me off for the last time, now go to the dark pits of Hell where you will remain for all of eternity," Ami replied twisting her swords, Xana roared then disappeared. Ami ran over to the edge of the bridge and looked into the water, but when she did she didn't see Michi anywhere.

"You can swim right Ulrich?" Odd asked trying to comfort Ami.

"Yeah why?" ULrich asked back.

"Jump down there and rescue Michi you numskull," Odd answered.

"Right, I knew that by the way," ULrich replied climbing onto the edge of the bridge, he put his hands together and dove over the side. Everybody watched as Ulrich hit the water causing a splash, when Ulrich was underwater he could see a shark surrounding Michi''s unconcious body. He rushed over and grabbed Michi, as soon as he did that the shark charged. ULrich punched it in the nose and watched it swim back into darker waters, he then came up to the surface and swam towards shore where everyone was waiting. When Ulrich came onto shore he began to do CPR on Michi, after about 30 seconds she started to cough up water.

"Mommy?" Michi asked crying.

"I'm right here Michi, I won't ever leave you again," Ami said hugging her daughter.

"I'm sorry mommy, I should have stayed where it was safe," Michi replied crying.

"That's alright, you're alive and that's all that matters," Ami answered wiping away her tears.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" Odd asked kneeling down next to Ami.

"Yep, can I call you Daddy now?" Michi asked curiously.

"I don't see why not, now how about some ice cream?" Odd asked ruffling her hair up.

"Okay, are you all coming?" Michi asked everyone.

"Of course we are, we just had the biggest fight of our lives and now we have the chance to start new ones," Jeremie answered.

"By the way Michi, how would you like to become a big sister?" Odd asked looking at Ami, Ami justlooked at him and kept on walking.

"I don't think so, my cousin is going to be a real handful." Michi answered.

**Chapter 14: Farewells**

**(At the Airport)**

"I'm leaving the house and garage for you to watch over Jason," Ami replied.

"I'll guard it with my life, but are you sure you want to go to France? You're nephew will be born in about two months," Jason asked.

"I want to explore the world and Michi needs to see other things besides me killing myself in drag races, but I love you all and make sure you tell my heroic story to my nephew," Ami exclaimed.

"Fine, just be careful over there Ami," Jason warned.

"Aren't I always?" Ami asked hugging her brother.

"Besides Jason, she has me and everyone else to protect her," Odd chimed in.

"I know Odd but if my sister calls me and says you broke her heart, I will get on a plane myself and come over there to put you underground, understand?" Jason asked firmly.

"O-okay my brother," Odd answered nervously.

"Come on you two, your plane is going to leave you," ULrich added in grabbing Odd by his shirt collar and pulling him away. Ami followed close behind with Michi holding her hand, when they got to the gate they both looked back to see their family waving to them.

"Will we ever see them again Mommy?" Michi asked.

"Of course, they might be crazy and exciting but they're family and they always will be," Ami answered. When everybody was settled on the plane, they looked out the window to see the plane take off down the runway.

"Won't you miss this place Ami? I mean it is your home and nothing is more imprtant than that right?" Odd asked.

"Wrong, it might be my birth home but you and Michi are my permanent home and nothing is more important than that," she replied back.

"I feel the same about Ulrich and the gang, we have been together since we were kids in school then when Yumi introduced you into the group it made us stronger than ever. You and Michi are the two pieces my heart has been searching for and I love you both for it," Odd answered back.

"We love you too Odd, thanks to you and our friends me and Michi can live peacefully without any interruptions," Ami exclaimed.

"Well yeah but ther will still be hardships but we can overcome them together, right Michi? Michi?" Odd asked the little girl but she was listening to music and sleeping.

"I let her listen to it so she didn't have to listen to you two, by the way since Odd doesn't have a house how would you like to stay with us Ami?" Ulrich asked from behind Ami and Odd.

"That sounds great, but how will you be able to fit me, Michi, and Odd in the house?" AMi asked.

"Ulrich owns a big house, it has 6 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and it has other things too," Yumi added in.

"How long are we allowed to stay?" Ami asked curiously.

"As long as you want, or until Odd gets a house," ULrich answered.

"I could get my own place if you would help me good buddy," Odd said smartly.

"And by help you mean give you money?" Ulrich asked back.

"No it's only 100,000 dollars for the house I want, even you won't miss that much. Besides don't even spend it on anything, you have your own vegatables garden and your house is already paid off," Odd replied back.

"The money in the bank is for my children in the future for school or to buy a house," Ulrich explained.

"You mean our kids, unless you think I can't handle it," Yumi chimed in.

"I think you can handle it, but I'm just a little scared if you got pregnant that you would freak out on me," Ulrich said nervously.

"For women you'll have no choice but to deal with it due to her cravings and mood swings, and don't be suprised when you have to get up in the middle of the night to get my cousin ice cream or something," Ami answered.

"How did you know all of that?" Odd asked curiously.

"When you live with Jason and Sakura for so long you pick up on things, Jason use to walk down the hall grumbling to himself about how he had to get up in the middle of the night to get Sakura something to eat," Ami replied.

"Was I sleep that night?" Odd asked himself.

"Yes you were and you slept like a hibernating bear, but you're as soft as a teddy bear," Ami said hugging him.

**Chapter 14: Stowaways**

"Hey mommy?" Michi asked.

"What is it Michi?" Ami asked calmly.

"My bag is moving," Michi answered pointing to her bag on the floor.

"Open it Odd," AMi demanded. Odd bent down and unzipped the bag slowly, when it was open he reached his hand down and moved it around. Then he felt something bit his finger and he yelped in pain, he pulled his hand out and noticed that it had two puncture wounds. Ami reached her hand into the bag and felt to balls of fluff, she used both hands and pulled out two fur balls. "Hey Yumi-chan, look what stowed away in Michi's bag," Ami asked holding up the two albino foxes.

"Kurama and Botan, you are some sneaky little creatures," Yumi said grabbing Kurama, the two albino foxes were found underneath a ledge on one rainy night about three years ago. Yumi was walking down the street and found them, she took them back to her cousin's house and Ami called the small one Botan and Yumi named the big one Kurama.

"Looks like you're going to have some bandits living in your house Ulrich, I hope you don't mind," Ami added petting Botan.

"I don't mind, I have a pet of my own anyways," Ulrich replied.

"Really? What is it?" Michi asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Yumi answered.

"Welcome back travelers, we hope you've had a wonderful vacation. The plane will be landing in exactly 13 minutes in France's airport, so we hope you come again soon," the lady said over the intercom. In about 13 minutes the plane landed in France's airport, everyone got off the plane and waited for their bags. After everyone got their things, they split up and got in one of the two cars. Ami, Michi, and Odd got in the car with Yumi and Ulrich while Jeremie and Aelita drove in theirs.

"We'll see you later Ulrich, we need to go home and unpack," Jeremie replied tiredly.

"Alright, it's movie night anyway so make sure you're there," Ulrich answered.

"Sure what will be watching?" Aelita aske dfrom the passanger side of the car.

"Since Ami is our guest I think she should pick," Yumi added in.

"I've always wanted to watch that movie about that girl that gets picked for a dangerous game," Ami exclaimed.

"You mean The Hunger Games?" Odd asked.

"That's it," Ami said noticing everyone's faces.

"Are you serious?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, why do you have that look like it's a bad movie?" Ami asked back.

"Twilight is a bad movie, The Hunger Games is a good movie," Odd answered.

"You have to get off of Twilight, it's an excellent romance/drama/supernatural movie," Yumi replied.

"Yumi is obssesed with Twilight, if it's on tv she'll tell us all to shut up and when I got her the DVD set for cristmas she went nuts," Ulrich chimed in.

"You would've done the same if I bought you that new soccer game you wanted," Yumi replied back crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't have bought it anyway, because you know that I would be spending more time on that game then with you," Ulrich answered back as they drove down the highway. In about two hours everyone arrived at Ulrich's house and it was big, when Ami walked in she could see alot of Japanese decor mixed with a hint of German decor.

"This place is gorgeous, how did you pay for all of this?" Ami asked amazed.

"I run my father's multi million dollar company, Stern Inc.," Ulrich answered.

"What does this company do?" Ami asked again.

"It's a lawsuit company, we help people who want to win court cases," Ulrich answered.

"And I work down at the aquarium as a vet," Yumi added in.

"That is awesome, will me and Michi be able to come down and see you work?" Ami asked.

"Yeah but I'm off right now, I think you should meet our pet right Ulrich?" Yumi asked. Ulrich nodded his head and went to a jar sitting on the table, he reached in a grabbed a handful of weird treats and handed them to Yumi.

"Come her Razor," ULrich yelled through the house, everyone lookd around and Ami noticed that Ulrich had a big brown glove on. Soon Michi and Ami heard a screech come from the kitchen, Ami looked up to see a big bird with big claws land on Ulrich's arm. Botan and Kurama scattered into Michi's bag but the bird just ignored them, for now.

"What the heck is that?" Ami asked curiously.

"This is Razor, he is a red-tailed hawk and they're on the verge of extinction," Yumi answered.

"Why do you have it? Shouldn't be in the wild somewhere?" Ami asked again.

"Yumi saved it when she was walking throught the woods, it was caught in a old hunter's trap but it also had a broken wing," ULrich answered.

"Yep I'm guessing that it got the broken wing from fighting another hawk, then it fell out the sky and landed in a hunter's bear trap. Poor thing would have died or worse if I didn't stop by to help it," Yumi said feeding it the treats.

"Will it attack Botan and Kurama?" Michi asked nervously.

"Maybe, but he is usually in the cage when we have company over," Ulrich said taking the bird to the back of the house, Yumi showed Michi to her room while Ami unpacked her stuff in Odd's room. After everyone unpacked they sat down on the couch and waited for Jeremie and Aelita to arrive.

"I'm going to go make some popcorn while we're waiting," Yumi replied getting up.

"I'll come and help you," Ulrich added getting up and following her into the kitchen. When they got up and left the doorbell rang, Ami went to answer it.

"Can I help you sir?" AMi asked curiously, the man was about as tall as ULrich but he wore a suit and sunglasses.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Ulrich Stern, this is the Stern residence isn't it?" The man asked, Ami nodded her head and yelled for Ulrich. ULrich came to the door and noticed who it was, he went outside and closed the door behind him.

"Who was that Yumi-chan?" AMi asked confused.

"The man who gave Ulrich the company, his father," Yumi answered putting the bowl on the table, Odd tried to grab some but Yumi smacked his hand.

"His father looks quite strict," Ami replied sitting next to Odd.

"Don't let him scare you, he's probably here to discuss about the company," Odd added in. All of a sudden ULrich came in and slammed the door behind him, he had an angry look on his face and it scared Ami and Michi a little.

"Ulrich? Are you alright?" Yumi asked concernly.

"Yeah my father just told me that my mother died while we were over seas,"Ulrich answered calmling down.

"I thought he was here about the company, but i'm sorry for your loss," Odd chimed in.

"To make up for it he gave me 7 tickets to a cruise, they're due next week," ULrich said holding up 7 tickets.

"How did he know that there was 7 of us and not 5?" Ami asked.

"I told him that we have two extra people and he gave me his and my mom's tickets since she died and he didn't want to go alone," Ulrich answered. Then there was a knock at the door, Ulrich opened it reveal Jeremie and Aelita. Jeremie was carrying two cases of sodas while Aelita was carrying a box of movies, Ulrich moved out the way and let them in. They set the things down on the table and the Odd sat on the floor with Michi and Ami, Ulrich turned the tv on and put The Hunger games movie in the Xbox 360. As the movie was playing everyone looked at Ami and Michi and noticed both of them staring at the tv, when the movie was over Ami sent Michi to bed and decided to watch a scary movie.

"Put Underworld in Ulrich," Odd suggested.

"Underworld? What's that about?" Ami asked.

"Which one do you want Odd?" ULrich asked bored, he didn't really care for the movie that much.

"Put the first on in so Ami can understand what happens in the other three," Odd answered. ULrich put the movie in and handed Ulrich the remote, as soon as the movie got to a certain part Odd would pause it and explain the part to Ami. After the movie was over everyone was sleep except for Odd and Ami, until they heard a sudden scream ring through the house.

**Chapter 15: Nightmares**

"That sounded like it came from where Michi is sleeping," Ami said jumping over the couch and running up the stairs. ULrich grabbed a pistol out a drawer and followed Ami up the stairs, when he got to Michi's closed door he stopped Ami and opened the door slowly. When he flipped the light switch on he could see Michi sitting in the corner sweating and crying.

"What happened Michi?" Odd asked picking her up.

"I had a nightmare Daddy," Michi cried into his shoulder.

"What about?" Odd asked patting her back.

"We were sitting around playing until some people burst through the door, they had big guns and masks. They came in and demanded to see Uncle ULrich but when he wasn't there they came around and shot everybody, they didn't see you or me though. When they were busy you took me out the back door and told me to run, when I did I heard and explosion and as I looked back I could see the house on fire. It was so scary I hope it doesn't happen for real," Michi said sadly.

"It won't, no one will hurt you while I'm still alive and kicking," Odd said back.

"The same goes for me," AMi added in kneeling next to Odd. Michi hugged both of them and told them that she loved them, Ulrich and Yumi left them alone and walked back downstairs with Jeremie and Aelita.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

"Michi had a nightmare is all," Yumi answered tiredly.

"I think we should head home, we'll see you guys later," Jeremie answered.

"Here take these," ULrich said handing Jeremie two tickets.

"Thanks we'll see you here then," Jeremie answered walking out the door, when they were gone out the yard a car was parked across the street and it was Tokeshi and three others.

"They fell for it, now we can take them all down while they're having fun," Tokeshi replied.

The End


End file.
